Coming Home
by Puck and Rachel fan
Summary: A Puckleberry 30 Drabbles


I'm here

Drabble 1

When Noah found Rachel sitting in her car crying he know it was probably the first real time she had allowed herself to really feel Fin's death and all he could do was open the door and hold her tight so she knew he was there for her.

Puppy love

Drabble 2

Noah took a few years to realize when he was in the air force to realize that the love he felt for Quin was actually puppy love. When he looks at Rachel he knows it is so much more than puppy love and he can just hope one day when she is ready she will come to him cause he will always wait for her.

Funeral

Drabble 3

Nobody was there for Rachel at Finn's funeral. Noah didn't know if it was cause she wouldn't let anyone touch her if it was once again noone put her needs into their heads. Either way Noah walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and let her cry even as he had tears rolling his face. He felt like yelling at them once again when she stood there crying as she sang a song that she sang with Finn. He once again walked over to her after she was done and let her once again break down in his arms.

Evidence

Drabble 4

There was plenty of evidence of what people still thought of him even though Noah made it into the Air Force and it still bugged Rachel to no end and at this moment in time when she needed him the most they were not letting him near her. That is why she blew up at Kurt and Santana and told them to shut the hell up and let Noah near her or she would hurt them. They called him right away and told him to come to Rachel's home right away.

Clean

Drabble 5

Looking back on his life Puck wonders why he always did the pool cleaning jobs in the summer but then he thinks because no one told me I could be better and that I was better than a lima loser that was till Rachel Berry came around.

Rachel always made him want to be better than how he was and he thought his relationship would last longer then it did in 10th grade but now he knows it was the place or time for them. God had a plan for them and if he had tried to change it god would have laughed at him.

Muse

Drabble 6

Will Schuester always knew Rachel was Puck's muse he was just never said anything and looking back on all the Glee drama he witness he thinks really Rachel was a lot less hard to deal with when she was with Puck. Now it makes all the sanes in the world that if anyone was going to get through to Rachel it would be Puck.

Sweet Caroline (Writer's Choice)

Drabble 7

Everytime Rachel hears Sweet Caroline she can't but remember Puck was her first boyfriend and that he sang this song just for her. Yes she loved Finn but she never fully got over her first boyfriend and maybe when Finn died he was pushing them back together. Jesse has come around and it was not something she wanted to so Puck was sticking close to help fend him off of Rachel but either way Rachel thinks she might be falling for Puck again and she doesn't know if she is ready yet.

Storm

Drabble 8

A storm is coming everyone knew it. Rachel had been holding it together for everyone else and yet the only person who she would cry in front was Puck. Yes a storm was coming and it wouldn't be long be the storm know as Rachel Berry would come down on all of them and no one may walk out of it with a few bumps and bruises in the end.

Search

Drabble 9

Rachel was searching all over the place for the necklace that Finn gave her but she couldn't find it anywhere. This is not something she wanted to lose. She needs to find it and she needs to find it now.

Beach

Drabble 10

Rachel is always telling Puck how New York can beat any city but he is so determine to at some point when she is ready to bring her California so she can see the beach beets any other city anywhere.

It Matters to Me (Writer's Choice)

Drabble 11

It matters to Rachel when people talk down to Noah like he isn't good enough to be around much less around her. He means the world to her and she was ready to tell the world. That is if her heart would stop talking her out of it.

Magic

Drabble 12

It was like magic how Rachel always found herself in Noah's arms at nite. She had been having a hard time sleeping and would wake up screaming and Noah would run into her room and hold her while she slept and really that was the only time she got any good nite sleep anymore.

Drabble 13

Test

Rachel felt like life was constantly testing her and at any moment she was going to fail but she was bound and determine to pass and life would not get what it wanted which was for her to fail.

Drabble 14

Lost

Noah knew Rachel felt lost and he wanted to help her but he really didn't know how cause he felt just as lost. Lost in a world were people didn't want Rachel to move on from Finn and if they did just not with him.

Drabble 15

Blood

Blood there was so much blood that Puck was seeing on Rachel who was hit by a car. Why did that driver of to drive after he had taken drugs was beyond him and he just wanted Rachel to be alright cause he really didn't know if she would be with all that blood lost.

Drabble 16

Gloves

Noah knew that living in New York the winters where freezing so for Christmas one year he brought her a pair of gloves and you would think he just brought her a whole new world.

Drabble 17

Blackboard

Rachel has this blackboard at home of pictures of friends and family and one of the pictures she has and always make her smile is the one and only picture she has of her and Noah and she can't help but wonder if she will ever have more pictures of him and her together.

Drabble 18

Secret

Rachel had a secret and that is she is in love with her best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Yes he use to bully her in school but he stopped that after they dated that one week in 10 grade and if she was really honest with herself she has been in love with him since then she just thinks she thought Finn was a safe choice. Don't get her wrong she did love Finn she was just mistaking her love for him as real love and really it was as friends.

Drabble 19

Superstition

Rachel has one superstition and that every morning when she wakes up she has to look at a picture of Noah or she feels her day will not go good at all. She knows this is a stupid thing but being a stage actress she really turelly believes it with all her heart.

Drabble 20

Fantasy

Noah's favorite fantasies have always had to do with Rachel Berry. No matter the fantasy as long as Rachel was in them he loved it. Life has a funny way about it sometimes but he could always count on his fantasy to help him sleep at night.

Drabble 21

Tease

Life in high school can be hard when your teen cause if you are not popular you are pretty much part of the outcast and you are picked on and teased on the daily bases. Puck was on the football team so he was popular as well as a tuff guy. Rachel was a Glee member and smart and that made her picked on.

Drabble 22

Tears in Heaven (Writer's Choice)

Rachel and Noah hope that on this day of their marriage that if Finn is crying in heaven it is tears of joys. So has they stand there after breaking the glass of their wedding promise they both can't help but look up to the sky and say thanks to Finn.

Drabble 23

Strawberries

Noah knows Rachel's favorite fruit is strawberries dipped in cream. That is why when he decided to propose to her he put her ring in the middle of the strawberries and cream but made sure the ring right on top so she would see it right away and not risk her choking on it.

Drabble 24

Weapon

The mere fact that Noah is in the Air Force scares Rachel to death but she knows it is something that he loves and is proud of so she cheers him on while fighting the fear that something might happen to him.

Drabble 25

Cry

Rachel had never cried tears of joy so much as the day her and Noah's baby girl had been born. They decided to name her Joy cause she brought so much joy into their lives.

Drabble 26

Baby

Baby Joy was the light of Noah's life. She brought so much popuse to his life and just as he does with Rachel he always promises to come back to them when the Air Force sends him away.

Drabble 27

Your Body is a Wonderland (Writer's Choice)

Noah had always loved "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer. He feels that song fits his feelings for Rachel perfectly which is why when they got married he made it their song for the first dance.

Drabble 28

Taxi

If there was anything about her old life Rachel missed it was driving. In New York all anyone did was walk or take a taxi and though she didn't mind doing the taxi sometimes she didn't want to do it often cause who knew what could happen in one.

Drabble 29

Love (Writer's Choice)

Rachel was in haven the first time Noah told her he loved her. She was so happy that he said it first cause with Finn she said it first and she always wondered if he really loved her if he felt he had to say it. With Noah saying it first she knew he really was in love with her.

Drabble 30

Forever Darling (Writer's Choice)

Noah wasn't the only one who had found the perfect song for their first song so they had 2 songs for their first songs and Rachel's song was "Forever Darling" by Desi Arnaz and she just loved how it fit with her feelings for Noah.


End file.
